


Moca's guide to becoming a mermaid

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Kokoro and Hina want to live together as mermaids, and Moca's here to make that happen.





	Moca's guide to becoming a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed I will admit, I cranked it out in a mere handful of hours, but people seem to enjoy it as is so please continue to do so!

Kokoro steered confidently. She was alone on her own little sailboat, only she wasn’t. She had a companion, one who wasn’t on the boat with her, but rather swam beside it.

“Kokoro-chan, we’re almost there! Slow it down!”

Kokoro excitedly switched gears, still gently making the transition between speeds. She was down to a handful of knots when she heard Hina call out again.

“Ok! We’re here!”

Kokoro stopped the sailboat and dropped anchor. She could barely see mt. Fuji from where they were, but it didn’t take as long as she had expected for the anchor to land on something solid.

Today, Kokoro would become a mermaid! 

She had taken sailing lessons before she met Hina, but redoubled her efforts after that fateful midnight encounter. 

Kokoro was wearing a pink and blue swimsuit-material dress with a fern pattern, and it billowed out behind her as she dove expertly into the cool ocean.

She surfaced, and she laughed while Hina hugged her. Hina was so funny and clever and lovely! Hina’s tail wrapped around her legs and Hina lay her head on her chest. Kokoro ran her free hand through the un-plaited part of Hina’s soaked hair. It was well-kept, for a mermaid!

“Oh right! The transformation!”

Hina untangled herself and reached for Kokoro’s hand.

“Ready to go?”  
“Yup!!”

Hina guided Kokoro by the hand to the dive spot, both swimming with unprecedented haste.

“Here?!?”  
“Here!! It’s only a little way to the cave, so you should be fine, but I’ll carry you to air if need be!”  
“Thanks!”

Kokoro bid farewell to the late morning sun and ducked under the surface with Hina, who led her down, down, down into the depths.

It seemed like an eternity before they came to the mouth of the cave, and Kokoro was starting to lose her breath partway through the tunnel. When she finally hit the surface of the air pocket she had to take big, gulping breaths, coughing. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she was greeted by someone with short, pale grey-brown hair.

“Kokoro-chan, this is Moca-chan. She’s the witch!”  
“It is indeed Moca-chan~”  
“Hello Moca!”  
“You wish to become a mermaid, is that correct?”  
“I would like it very much! I want to be with Hina! I would like to be able to switch between mermaid and human though, I don’t want to leave my band and Kasumi!”  
“Ah well that’s a little trickier, see? Are you prepared to give your blood for this?”  
“Yup! I am.”  
“Goooood~”

Kokoro climbed out of the pool and approached the witch.

“Please, take a seat, child.”  
“But we look the same age!”  
“How old are you?”  
“16!”  
“So we are…”  
“You’re a real young witch!”  
“Right?? But she’s super good at it, trust me.”

Kokoro trusts Hina.

Moca, seemingly human, sat before a fire with a bubbling cauldron.

“Is that the potion?”  
“It will be. I’ve gathered the ingredients, but you’re going to have to help me mix it.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Moca-chan’s arms get tired super easily~”  
“That makes sense!”  
“Hina-senpai actually helped me gather these ingredients, you should thank her.”  
“Thank you very much, Hina!”

Moca pulls out a piece of weird-looking coral from the bag next to her.

“I remember that one! It actually comes from the purple fog reef, it’s boppin’ as hell, and to reproduce, it-”

Kokoro kinda zoned out. It wasn’t that she disliked Hina’s infodumps, she just struggled to keep up. She wasn’t as smart as Hina, and on top of that, she had focus issues. Kokoro wasn’t hyperfocused on Hina’s information, so she couldn’t pay attention as much as she wanted to. She wanted to. Badly.

It’s not that she didn’t appreciate Hina, she wanted to have a lot of fun experiences with her and cherish and love her! That was why she was here, after all!

“You going to put it in or what?”

Kokoro happily dropped the offered coral piece into the cauldron.

“Next up are these precious stones made out of mermaid tears. It’s called aquamarine.”  
“Wait do our tears really make those? I’ve cried a lot, and I don’t see these.”  
“Well, no, that’s just what some humans believe. Humans are funny.”

Kokoro obediently placed the aquamarine into the brew.

Kokoro continued to obediently place the reagents into the cauldron until Moca pulled out a can. Was that… salted watermelon soft drink?

“Pour this in, will you?”

It didn’t seem very mermaid-y or magical, but she did it anyway.

“That was for taste, and so that we can do this-” Moca said, sprinkling some pearls into the brew.

They dissolved.

“Whoa!”  
“Right? Anyway, now for the final step. Come closer and give me your arm.”

Kokoro did so.

“I’m going to cut you now, so that you can bleed into the potion. Is that ok?”  
“I’m fine with that!”  
“Good. This being the final step makes it much more dramatic~”

Moca pulled out an obsidian dagger and slashed Kokoro’s upper arm. It stung a lot, and looking at it, it was far deeper than she’d anticipated. She held her arm over the cauldron, bleeding crimson into the bubbles.

“Don’t you usually cut the hand for these types of things?”  
“Do you know how many nerves are in the hand? Nah, it’s definitely easier like this, trust me.”  
“Alright then.”

After a short while, moca pulled out some medical supplies and dressed the wound for her.

Filling a cup, Moca grinned.

“Drink up! You might want to go join Hina-chan over there though.”

Kokoro accepted the cup and walked over to Hina carefully, so as not to spill a drop. She sat on what counted for a shore in the underwater cavern, legs all the way in the water.

She sipped.

“This tastes funny!”  
“Bad?”  
“No, just weird. I haven’t had something like this before! I like it!”

Kokoro realized that she’d forgotten to drink anything while on the water for the whole morning, and thirstily drank from the cup.

“I feel dizzy!”  
“That’s normal.” Moca said, nodding sagely.

And then Kokoro passed out.

* * *

When she awoke, she was being held by Hina, who appeared to be crying.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing! It worked, look!”

Kokoro stared down at herself. She had a tail now! It glistened orange in the firelight, but it was, in reality, a neon yellow that matched her eyes. She felt her fresh, scaled tail with webbed fingers, tracing her fins happily.

She gazed dreamily at Hina.

“Can we kiss now?”  
“Yes please!”

Hina’s enthusiasm pushed Kokoro onto the rocky sands, but Kokoro didn’t mind. She loved Hina, Hina loved her, and they were both mermaids now!

The kiss was pure bliss.

“Y’all good now or what?”  
“Yes, we’re zappin’!!! Thank you, Moca-chan!!”  
“Thank you Moca!!!!”

Kokoro and Hina shared another, smaller kiss before sitting up.

“Let’s go explore! I have so much I want to show you!”  
“There’s so much I want to sea! Let’s go!”


End file.
